Wedding Day Memories
by alwaysmarauders
Summary: On her Wedding day Luna remembers all the best times in her and Neville's realationship.


AN- Written for homework over at Hogwarts Online

Discliamer- I don't own HP

Luna looked down at her copy of her wedding invitation and smiled; in less than four hours she would be marrying Neville. He was the love of her life and she couldn't imagine life without him. Back in school she had always been alone, nobody really payed attention to her, no one really cared about her, that was until she met Neville.

She had first met him when she was in her fourth year and he was in his fifth, she knew he was different from all the other boys at Hogwarts because... well he talked to her, no guy had ever talked to her before. Every time there was a DA meeting the two of them would always practice together, her giving him the support he needed, and him convincing her she could do spells whenever she found herself doubting her spell work. He never doubted her, he always saw her for who she was, he saw her as a brilliant minded beautiful girl, and she would always love him for that. After she met him she was never alone again.

A year later he had asked her out, it was a spur of the moment thing but it was still as romantic as ever. They had been sitting out by the lake when all of a sudden he just asked her, of course he apologized for it, his cheeks burning red, but Luna found the whole thing cute and said yes. The look on his face made her heart stop in happiness; he had smiled like she'd never seen him smile before. They had gone to Hogsmeade the next weekend, having drinks at the three broomsticks, Luna even convinced him to have tea at madam Pudifoots. They went almost everywhere in hogsmeade that day, looking in shops, getting cotton candy from honeydukes. They even went to the lookout point that oversaw the Shrieking shack. That night Luna went to bed smiling for the first time in her life.

When Professor Snape and the Carrow's took over the school Luna stood by him, always standing up for him in class when he refused to use the cruciartis curse on first years. At the end of the day when the DA stayed together in the room of requirement she cleaned his wounds every single night. At that time it was up to Her, Neville, Seamus, and Ginny to hold down the fort. Helping the younger students when the Carrow's prayed on them, ordering the older students to harm them. The four of them had sort of been the leaders at that time, mostly because they were the only ones willing to do the job.

Even in the battle of Hogwarts she and Neville had stuck together, when everything looked like it was turning for the worst and evil was going to win, Neville grabbed Luna from around the waist and kissed her. The fact that at any minute either one of them could die just made that moment even more special, he had held her in his arms for a good couple of minutes, until they were interrupted when a death eater sent a curse flying their way. The fought side by side until the battle was over, She was there through him for everything, from blowing up the bridge with Seamus, to Killing the snake with Godric Gryffindor's sword, she was always by his side.

After the war it was as if nothing changed with their relationship, they both still loved each other and basically spent every waking moment together. She remembered the day he proposed very clearly. They had been sitting on a park bench mid autumn, leaves of Scarlet and brown falling from the trees around them. They had been sitting there, laughing at each others jokes when almost as if it was spontaneously, he knelt down and pulled out a ring from his coat pocket. Luna could remember exactly what he had said, "Luna, ever since the first day I met you, I knew you were the one, all those times when you stood by me, I knew that I wanted you in my life forever, and I do want you in my life forever. Nothing could ever change the way I feel about you. I love you and I will always love you no matter what, Luna, will you marry me." Of course she had said yes, that day she had been happier then she ever thought she could be. She would never be alone again.

The door to Luna's room opened, Ginny was standing there in the doorway "They're ready to start" She smiled. Luna took one last look at herself in the mirror, her wedding dress flowing out beautifully, she smiled, this was it.

She walked out to the beginning of the isle, no one could see her yet, she watched as Ginny, her maid of honour walked down the aisle, her knee length yellow dress simmering a bit in the light. Next it was Hermione, and then it was her turn, her father took her arm and guided her down the aisle. Everything about the wedding looked beautiful, from the flowers to the scenery, but Luna wasn't paying attention to any of that, her eyes were fixed on her amazing fiancée standing just at the end of the aisle. When she reached him they turned to face the minister. The ceremony was beautiful, both of their vows were perfect and had everyone crying. When the minister announced the words "I now pronounce you, husband and wife," Luna knew in that moment that her life was complete.


End file.
